


Does A Soraka Shit In The Woods?

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Cock, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Scat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Summary: Someone requested a pov/second person story where Soraka from LoL takes a huge shit in the woods for a special someone. Also, she has a big dick.





	Does A Soraka Shit In The Woods?

You follow Soraka into the forest, hypnotized by the swaying of her two overly large assets: her plump, bluish-hued ass, and her enormous cock and massive set of balls, dangling flaccidly between her legs. She occasionally glances back at you, and smiles teasingly, seemingly aware that you’re staring and not minding one bit. Her small turns in your direction also give you a chance to take in her breasts, appealingly large and perky, with her purple nipples stiffened from the thought of what was about to come.

She reaches a clearing in the forest. “This will do nicely” she said. “Now, I believe you wanted to watch?” she plants her cloven feet firmly on the ground, as she spreads her legs apart, and pulls her asscheeks apart with her hands. You see the whole between those appealing buttcheeks begin to pucker, as her thick, juicy cock begins to stiffen. She bites her lip, and her cheeks turn a pinkish shade, grunting and groaning as her pucker continues to expand.

You find your own arousal grow along with hers, as the source of her growing erection, and moaning and pushing was revealed. She was working out a turd, thick and heavy, and a dark shade of brown, almost matching her girldick in size.

“By the stars, this feels amazing!” she said. You were both getting turned on for the same reasons, the thick turd working its way out of her body, and the taboo nature of watching her while she did it.

Despite how hard and how long she was pushing, her shit had yet to hit the ground. It wasn’t as though a lot of it hadn’t already come out, though, the turd was just fat and thick, and refused to be pinched off by her asshole, even when its lowest point was around her thighs!

“I know what you want to do, and I want to do it with you, at the same time” she said. Her cock was now fully erect, dwarfing your own at a staggering 9 inches! She also sported an impressive amount of foreskin, too. Her hands were no longer spreading her asscheeks, and were now wrapped around that cock, pumping it slowly as her turd finally hit the ground with a forceful plop. It coiled up nicely, and filled the air with an intoxicating scent. Her ass still wasn’t done, though! As soon as the first one hit the grass, a second turd began to escape along with it.

She continued to masturbate, though, moving her one hand over her shaft, and using the other to tickle and stimulate her hanging balls. You remember what she said, and what every part of your mind is telling you to do, as you grip your cock yourself.

You try to sync up the pace of your stroking to hers, and the gentle pulsing of her asshole as it works its way through her next powerful, sexy shit.

Occasionally, she glances back at you, the reminder that someone else is watching and enjoying her shameful act only arousing her more. And the fact that your actions are motivating her is a huge turnon for yourself as well.

The second turd hits the ground, forming a pile with her second. The rest of her shit is much less thick, and glides out easily, making Soraka moan with relief. All of that shit forms a beautiful, brown pile on the short grass. As her anus finally closed, completing her shit with a small, juicy fart, she reaches her climax, blowing a thick load of her sticky white girlcum onto the grass.

Meanwhile, you find yourself unable to cum, but not for lack of trying. The situation was almost too arousing, and watching her take a fat shit reduced your strokes to clumsy tugging, that wasn’t able to give yourself the relief you needed.

Soraka spotted this, licking her lips. “It would be cruel if I just left without you finishing” she said, coming closer, her stiff cock inches away from your face.

She wasn’t going to use that enormous member to satisfy you, though. Instead, she decided to continue where you left off, wrapping her hands around your shaft and stroking it skillfully. “Close your eyes, and focus on my huge pile of shit, the smell, how good it felt coming out of my tight asshole, how hard it made my cock. Let me guide you to your release~”

You close your eyes, taking it all in, as she said. She kisses the tip of your cock, with her expert strokes finally bringing the relief you wanted. The pleasure was, appropriately enough, heavenly, as the mix of loving affection and filthy taboo at the same time as your orgasm give you a sensation like no other.

She laps up your cum as it lands on her soft blue lips. “We must do this again sometime” she said, curling up into your chest, with her cock resting on your leg.


End file.
